The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
A semiconductor device for three-dimensional mounting has been developed. It is known to form electrodes penetrating a semiconductor chip, to enable three-dimensional mounting. The penetrating electrodes are formed to project from the semiconductor chip. In the conventionally known method of forming a penetrating electrode, a portion of silicon around the penetrating electrode is etched, whereby the penetrating electrode is caused to project. In this case, it is difficult to prevent the projecting portion of the penetrating electrode from being contaminated by the etching gas.